Beyblade AU
by Kamen Rider Luna
Summary: This is kinda a one shot based off the first episode of Beyblade: G-Revolution. The only difference is. If enough people bug me about continuing it. I just might. The rating is for the extremely minor language. It's an AU about the effects of Beyblading. If you comment, I will more than likely respond, so leave a comment or don't. Format is: Intro to AU, Tyson's POV, then Kai's POV
1. Intro to AU

Beyblading takes a lot of energy. So every time you Beyblade your beyblade is using you to give it more power and will. Because of this, after every match you are a little bit more drained. And several matches a day could have you passing out by the end if you haven't done this many times before or you have exhausted every bit of your power leaving nothing left to hold you up. Even so, some of the strongest beybladers can push back the drain and keep going or ignore it long enough for them to catch a break later. An extreme beyblade battle may result in a beyblader landing him or herself in a coma if not outright killing themselves. 


	2. Tyson's POV and Who is this guy?

**Tyson's POV**

_Who is this guy? Why does he seem so familiar?_

I hear someone land next to me and glance over, _Kai. _

_He looks serious and worried. _I feel my frown deepen, and when Kai looks at me, I ask him silently what he's worried about.

"You aren't planning on battling him, are you?"

His question makes my eyes widen for a second. Just a second. But it's too late.

_He noticed that last battle took a lot more than it should have, dammit. _

_He's right though. If I battle right now, it will be damn near suicidal. _

_No matter what I say, I'm not getting away from the lecture about letting him and Ray help when I need it._

I sigh just barely shaking my head no, before l wince from the pain.

I feel myself falling and close my eyes waiting. But instead of my impromptu meeting with the ground, I notice someone caught me.

I look up, trying to look past the double vision playing with my eyes and notice it's Kai.

_Oh great, he's frowning. I'm definitely not getting out of this one._

I see his lips moving, but I can't hear anything.

I try to open my mouth to tell him this, but a wave of pain ensures my silence.

Then, nothing.


	3. Kai's POV and Guide to dealing with Ty

Note: This is Kai's POV of the same scene.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade: G-Revolution or any of the franchise. I merely own the plot.

* * *

**Kai's POV**

_Dammit, Tyson! What the hell do you think you are doing! You know doing battles day and night are dangerous! _I think as I move back towards the others.

_If you were only doing battle during the day, this battle wouldn't have drained you as much as it did! All because you won't let me and Ray help! _

I approach but pause as I notice the new comer. _Just who is this guy? Well, I guess it doesn't matter right now. He has a beyblade, so my primary concern is stopping you from doing something stupid. Like battling when you can barely function!_

I jump down landing next to the source of my unending frustration. I feel his eyes on me and glance over. _He's frowning the idiot. Well, I guess I can help him figure out why I'm worried._

"You aren't planning on battling him, are you?" I notice his eyes widen for a second, but that's more than enough to know that he has caught on to what I'm worried about.

He sighs and barely shakes his head no before wincing slightly.

My eyes narrow and as I notice his eyes slip closed as he starts to fall I move with the grace I am known for and catch him before he hits the ground.

He looks up, but I can tell his eyes are not focused very well at the moment.

"Tyson, can you hear me? Dammit, how many times do I have to tell you to be careful before you listen to me?!" He stares at me with a blank gaze.

I notice his mouth open slightly like he wants to say something. But pain flashes into his eyes and I hear him groan before he passes out in my arms.

It's now I feel the eyes of everyone around us. I glance quickly to all of them and notice the worry in every set of eyes present.

Before they have a chance to say anything, "Guys break it up. We are done for today."

I look at the stranger and feel my eyes narrow before speaking in a cold voice. "Tyson will not battle you now. If you still wish to do battle with him, it will have to be postponed for a couple of weeks. Even then, you will battle myself or Ray first. If you can beat us, then the choice will lie with Tyson whether or not he wants to do battle with you. I say this, because I am unwilling to make him waste his time or talent on dirt like you. He has been straining himself a lot lately, and I am done watching him suffer from the sidelines. You will accept my proposal or you will disappear."

Then, I deliberately turn to Ray, "You coming?" He nods and as soon as I fix my grip on Tyson so that he is over my shoulder we both disappear without another word.

* * *

Let me know if you like it, don't like it, what you wish would have happened, etc.

I can honestly say, if you put enough thought into writing a comment then one of three things will happen:

1) I PM you to thank you for your comment and give you my thoughts on what you said.

2) I will use your advise to edit this story and give you credit for the suggestion.

3) I will use your comment to create a new story altogether and again give you credit for the suggestion.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
